deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Klonoa
Klonoa is the main protagonist of the Klonoa series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Banjo vs Klonoa (Completed) * Kirby vs Klonoa (Abandoned) * Klonoa vs NiGHTS * Klonoa vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Rayman vs Klonoa (Completed) * Klonoa VS Ristar Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Klonoa * Age: 13 * Occupation: Dream Traveler * Height: 90 cm * Weight: Unknown Weapons *Wind Bullet **Temporarily inflates enemies to either toss at other enemies or use for a double jump **Has a short distance **It can also inflict pain rather than inflating enemies **It can fire a powerful blast that was able to land the finishing blow and completely destroy Nahatomb, a nightmare entity, in one shot *Double Wind Bullet Tornado **Created with the combined powers of Huepow and Lolo **Was able to easily defeat an army of Nighty Knights *Sword **Created from the Wind Ring **Uses wind to form a blade to slash at enemies *Hammer **One of Klonoa's most powerful weapons **Can smash chests open *Beam Gnome **The Wind Ring can create a beam that can act like a shield which he can use to tackle his enemies **It can also be used as a defensive counter against long range attacks and projectiles *Arm Cannon **Fires big spiked balls at his enemies *Boomerang **Can hit multiple enemies **It can rotate around Klonoa and hit anyone close to him Air Board * Allows for quick and safe travel over water and snow * Slightly hovers above the ground * If it builds up enough speed it can ram into enemies and inflict pain * As with most likely with the rest of his weapons is stored inside his ring Skills/Abilities *Floating **Can use his ears to temporarily float in the air **Useful for slow decents or making precise landings *Tornado Attack **Klonoa can unleash a massive amount of tornadoes around him **A powered up version was used in an attempt to counter Chipple's Spinning Punch while accidentlly damaging the Breezegale Windmill *Thunder Hurricane **Summons multiple bolts of lightning to strike his opponents while he performs a spin attack Feats * Has defeated the forces of evil multiple times and defeated powerful foes like Nahatomb * Restored the moon to the sky after it was shattered * Made an evil museum and it's artists see the errors of their ways and wish to be better * Beats giant foes and killing machines on a daily basis and can easily find and exploit their weak spots * Survived being eaten alive * Able to hold his own against the toughest Namco and Capcom characters * Pretty good at volleyball Weaknesses * Can be a bit naive at times as he is still a young child * Can't swim * If it doesn't have a power source, his Wind Ring won't work Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Dream Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Klonoa characters Category:Male Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Rabbits Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shield Users